


With His Fall Rose Her Reign

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x11 Rewrite, Friendship, Gen, Still not okay with Sara's death, Team Arrow, but the least the show can do is tell the captain, what i wished for s3 e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver leaves to fight Ra's Al Ghul, Team Arrow becomes stronger than ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	With His Fall Rose Her Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



> Wanted to wish Rosie a very happy birthday!

Felicity picked up the bow and held it tightly in her hand. 

“This was not just Oliver’s mission. It might have started that way but it became ours too.” She looked over at the others. Digg, Roy, even Laure; her team. Team Arrow. 

“And until he gets back.” She said and paused, trying not to let the tears fall. “Until he gets back we will continue fighting for our city, for him.” Laurel looked over to the woman in front of her. The strength Felicity emitted gave her the push to move to her side. 

“I’m in.” Felicity nodded and turned back to the two men standing in front of her. Roy looked pensive at the ground before nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m in too.” The three of them looked to Diggle, waiting for his response. He sighed but nodded and stood next to Felicity. 

“What do we do now boss?” He asked her. Felicity smiled sadly and looked at the people standing next to her.

“We fight. Roy, Digg, suit up. I’ll send you the coordinates.” And like that the team was thrown back into the rhythm of things; not exactly the same but similar. 

While Roy and Digg went out into the field Laurel and Felicity trained. With Laurel’s self-defence knowledge and Digg’s combat training, The Canary was re-born. Before her first night out as the Canary, however, Laurel had another mission to complete. 

“Hey dad, could you meet me somewhere?” She said over the phone. “It’s about Sara.” That night Captain Lance found out about Sara’s death for the second time. It destroyed him, but he had Laurel, and whether he knew it or not, he had Team Arrow with him as well. 

*

Eventually, when news of a woman in black with a blonde wig reached the Captain, he was furious. He yelled and cried while Laurel stood there. He wasn’t mad, he was scared and Laurel knew it. In the end they both attended a meeting, had a cup of tea, and hugged it out. 

“I’m never going to be okay with this Laurel.” He said.

“I know dad, but it’s not just for her, it for all of them.” She said, the Captain nodded. 

“I know baby, I know.” He said. He won’t admit it to her but every time someone mentions the Canary he smiled with pride (and worries of course). 

*

A year after the disappearance of the Arrow, a new archer appeared. Green hood and all. This new archer didn’t do all the fancy things the Arrow did, but that didn’t stop her from putting the fear of God into the bad guys. Thea never felt closer to her brother than when she wore the green hood.

*

When Oliver walked into the foundry, eighteen months after his departure he was expecting it to be empty, cold, and forgotten, instead what he found was a warm, welcoming, group of people.

No one had noticed him yet so he had time to look around. He noticed Thea and Felicity sparring on the mats while Roy and Digg were having an argument with Laurel, which she seemed to be winning. There was another woman, around Thea’s age, sitting in Felicity’s computer seat. Oliver couldn’t remember her name, but when she spoke he instantly recognised her. She was twirling a butterfly knife in her hand.

“Hey Abercrombie, give it up, Lance beat you fair and square and you know it.” Sin laughed at the face Roy made her way. _This_ was a team, Team Arrow. Oliver smiled as he defended the stairs. _He was home._

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of what I wished the episode would have done


End file.
